1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for mounting an air bag module to a side of a seat back, the air bag module including an air bag case and an air bag housed within the air bag case.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 1, a conventional construction for mounting an air bag module will be discussed in order to facilitate understanding of the present invention.
In a conventional automotive vehicle seat provided with an air bag, an air bag module 1 which includes an air bag case and an air bag housed within the air bag case is provided at a side of a seat back B by incorporating the air bag module 1 in a cavity (not shown) formed in a side of a back pad, and mounting the air bag module 1 to a side plate 3 of a seat back frame 2 with a lid plate portion of the air bag case being exposed to an exterior.
Referring to FIG. 2, the air bag module 1 is assembled by causing a gas-generating inflator 10 to be supported by a retainer 11, installing the inflator 10 in an interior of an air bag 12, causing the air bag 12 to be folded so as to be capable of inflating and deploying due to a gas pressure generated by the inflator 10, and causing the folded air bag to be housed within an air bag case.
The air bag case includes an outer covering member 13 and an inner plate 14. The outer covering member 13 comprises a lid plate portion 13a which is to be exposed to the outside of the side of the seat back B, a peripheral wall 13b rising from an inner surface of the lid plate portion 13a, a peripheral flange portion 13d protruding laterally from the lid plate portion 13a, and a brittle section 13c provided at an area of the inner surface of the lid plate portion 13a which is adjacent the peripheral wall 13b, the brittle section 13c corresponding to a breaking portion of the air bag case and comprising a V-shaped groove. The inner plate 14 is mounted in the peripheral wall 13b of the outer covering member 13 with a hook-like peripheral portion of the inner plate 14 being engaged with an inner flange portion of the peripheral wall 13b of the outer covering 13.
In the air bag module 1, a fastening bolt 15 of the retainer 11 installed in the interior of the air bag 12 penetrates through the air bag 12 and projects out of the air bag case through a through-hole of the inner plate 14. The air bag module 1 is fastened to the side plate 3 of the seat back frame 2 by the fastening bolt 15 and a nut.
When the air bag module is to be installed in the side of the seat back, the air bag module is preferably installed in the cavity formed in the side of the back pad, by using a box-like holder having an opening. When the holder is employed, the holder is arranged in the cavity with the opening facing a body of an automotive vehicle and margin pieces provided around an opening which is formed in a side portion of a seat cover are rolled in and fastened to the holder. Also, it is preferable not to apply to the air bag module an expanding pressure which will be generated due to deformation of the back pad when a passenger sits on the seat.
Incidentally, when the air bag module is to be installed in the side of the seat back by using the holder, the holder must be constructed so as not to prevent the air bag from inflating and deploying.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing requests.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holder for mounting an air bag module in a cavity formed in a side of a back pad, which can cause an air bag to be speedily inflated and developed from an air bag case.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder for mounting an air bag module, which is available for mounting of an air bag module while adding to the appearance of a seat back.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a holder which can be easily applied and fastened to a side plate of a seat back frame.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a holder for mounting an air bag module, the holder including a bottomed, substantially box-like body having a peripheral wall and an opening, the holder adapted to be fastened to a side plate of a seat back frame in a cavity of a back pad with the opening thereof facing a body of an automotive vehicle and with a bottom plate section thereof being applied to the side plate, and wrapped at the peripheral wall thereof by margin pieces which are provided around an opening portion in a side of a seat cover, rolled in the holder from the opening of the holder, and fastened to the holder;
the air bag module including an air bag case and an air bag housed within the air bag case;
the air bag module adapted to be incorporated in the holder and fastened to the side plate through the holder, whereby the air bag module is installed in the side of the seat back;
the holder further including flange portions, and at least first and second brittle sections serving as breaking portions;
the peripheral wall comprising a front side wall section which is to be faced to a front side of the seat back, a rear side wall section which is to be faced to a rear side of the seat back, an upper side wall section, and a lower side wall section;
the flange portions projecting outwardly from edges of the front, rear, upper and lower side wall sections;
at least a flange portion of the front side wall section having a thin metal plate embedded in an inner surface thereof and mounted thereto, whereby the flange portion is reinforced by the thin metal plate;
the first brittle section provided at a corner between the front side wall section and the upper wall section, and at a corner between the flange portion of the front side wall section and a flange portion of the upper wall section; and
the second brittle section provided at a corner between the front side wall section and the lower wall section, and at a corner between the flange portion of the front side wall section and a flange portion of the lower wall section.
The air bag case may include a lid plate portion having a peripheral flange portion and a peripheral portion around the opening of the seat cover may be sandwiched between the peripheral flange portion of the lid plate portion and the flange portions of the holder.
The holder may be provided with at least two vertically spaced apart hook-like fastening clips for fastening the holder to the side plate, the fastening clips rising from the bottom plate section of the holder.
The holder may be provided with a round bar-like guide pin for positioning the at least two fastening clips, the guide pin rising from a substantially middle portion of the bottom plate section between the at least two fastening clips and having a height higher than those of the at least two fastening clips.
The bottom plate section of the holder may be formed with a notch in which a mounting base of the air bag module is to be received. The side plate of the seat back frame has a rising portion which is formed by cutting a part of the side plate and raising the part of the side plate from a surface of the side plate and is to receive the mounting base of the air bag module.